


入冬

by Summerdayqwq



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq
Kudos: 32





	入冬

立冬。  
在我还是个无人问津的小艺人，得以闲闲散散、放浪形骸的时候也曾有幸注意过这个节日。  
那段时间实在算不得久，现在想来也有些怀念。不忙、没有工作，高中语文课本里头的什么壮志难酬有几分符合心境。好在我这人虽然野心大可也明白是着不起急的，龙女士吹得天花乱坠的公司那会儿糊口都困难，更别说顾得上我，何况我生得没几分姿色，入不了金主的眼。  
倒是没粉丝们讲的那样难过，我在上海上学，除了偶尔难受大多时候乐得清闲。学校里汇集了全国各地的学生，有一年网上吵得火热，关于立冬吃饺子还是吃汤圆。我家庭使然，出来的也早，没仔细过过立冬，看见他们吵也恍惚觉得热闹，被烟火气缭绕的感觉舒坦，我蛮羡慕。  
今天是立冬，别墅里没人提起我也懒得动作。可人生来不满足，我这人还别扭，一天下来都隐隐惦记当年大学里那碗出自食堂阿姨之手的热乎水饺，馅料我早已不记得，只是记得暖和，心里都暖。  
我这人恋旧，不是好习惯，但也改不了。焉栩嘉还没打算睡，窸窸窣窣在柜子里不知道捣鼓什么，我瞅着他撑开卫衣的挺括肩背，以及两条过于长的腿，突然睡意全无。在后知后觉意识到他长大的节点上，我顺理成章犯起了老毛病。  
2017年，那年我十八，焉栩嘉堪堪十六岁，他零零散散跟了我两年多，正是抽条的好时候。  
我的个子停滞不前，焉栩嘉倒有芝麻开花的趋势，这让我心里隐隐恐慌。  
无非是少年人可笑的自尊心。  
十八岁的赵磊实在称不上成熟，自然十六岁的赵磊更甚。  
我是在十六岁那年遇见焉栩嘉的。  
刚认识那会我俩有个乏善可陈的小采访，里面有个问题我现在都记得清楚。活泼开朗的记者姐姐促狭问我“会不会有一天嘉嘉比你高——”我匆忙打断，哪知后来一语成谶。  
不过这都不重要。  
重要的是焉栩嘉喜欢我。  
我早就知道。其实可能那时的他都不明白吧，但我敏锐察觉到了，并自矜自傲的把他认作了磨人至极的麻烦小鬼，跟屁虫，万万没料到有一天我会栽在这个小鬼身上。  
绕远了，我真正想复盘的还是17年的事儿。焉栩嘉生得漂亮可爱，一直被人夸，说实话我也是在x玖重新组起来之后才意识到。  
少年，真正的少年。  
大概所有少年感的源头都来自于纤细易折的脖颈脚踝。焉栩嘉也不例外。只是那时的焉栩嘉又不太一样，很矛盾，他身上融合了少年和少女的双重特质，水光淋漓的一双圆瞳瞟过来，笑容都有些娇羞。  
我被他眼里直白热烈的感情击沉了。  
没人能够拒绝的，那样又娇又甜不刻意的示好发嗲，青涩懵懂和娇柔妩媚同在。  
何况我只是个普通男人，正是血气方刚的年纪，不同于外表清汤寡水的长相气质，我欲望极强，起立坐卧都有升旗的风险，更别说焉栩嘉天天在我面前衣着不整地晃。  
再等等，他一定会告白的，到那时我就把他摁在床头狠狠地做，我胜券在握般恶劣想到。  
只是我失算了。我没料想焉栩嘉在这件事情上比我还沉得住气，于是一切的一切都生生拖到了那个冬夜。  
北京下了暴雪。哥哥们回家的回家，工作的工作，不大的房子只剩我们年下四个，人说不上少却也有些冷清。  
屋漏偏遭连夜雨。不堪重负的老房子电路在反复跳闸后终于宣告报废，暖气电灯同时失效使得屋子黑暗阴冷，我和焉栩嘉缩在狭小的宿舍里抱着被子裹成一团。隔壁夏之光郭子凡喧闹的声音隐隐传来，焉栩嘉颤抖握住我的手，掌心冰凉。  
“磊哥，我有点怕。”  
我心头一哆嗦，酸酸软软疼痛起来。  
其实我觉得自己是能扛过这一晚的，但焉栩嘉怕黑怕高怕鬼，胆子小得令人发指，如今让他跟我在这冷得结冰的小黑屋里受罪，我于心不忍。  
“我们出去开个房?”  
我把他那双白软的手揣进怀里，不带任何邪念地打商量。  
那会儿我可能是满心扑在小孩冷不冷怕不怕的问题上，压根没意识到这句话里存了多少坏心眼和暧昧隐喻。焉栩嘉心怀鬼胎，敏感得要命，霎时就沉默了下来，半晌才嗫啜着吐出一个字。  
“好。”  
定下的酒店距离不远，我给焉栩嘉穿好厚外套，戴上帽子，确认全副武装后带他出了门。  
焉栩嘉像往常许多次一样乖乖跟在我后面，像一条小尾巴，也不说话，脚丫踏在雪地上，咯吱咯吱地响。  
“焉焉?”  
他也不知道在走什么神，被我撞破时还有一丝慌乱，长睫毛欲盖弥彰地眨动起来，路灯的冷质白光下我看到他颊边升腾起一抹可疑的粉霞。  
或许我忘了提，有一件我十分拿手的事情，那就是逗笑焉栩嘉。我深谙此道，屡试不爽，潦草几句话就引得他七歪八斜，笑得打嗝，颊边的粉红晕开来，涨满了整张脸。  
“一间大床房。已经预定了。”  
进门的时候我还在和焉栩嘉嘻嘻哈哈，直到大剌剌甩下这句话掏身份证的时候我才反应过来微妙。  
我那会儿穿大衣戴耳环染彩发，怎么看怎么像个生活糜烂的性边缘青年，拉着娃娃脸男生来开房，无论如何都容易让人想歪。迟钝如我，终于意识到这点也有些局促。  
前台小姐大概是个见过世面的，她攥着我的身份证迟疑了仅半刻就开始按部就班置办手续，期间时不时用狐疑的目光扫射我俩。  
我被她看得心虚，又不知怎么解释，只好转头去盯焉栩嘉，他刚刚摘了帽子，头埋得极低，露在外面的一双耳尖也不知是羞的还是冻的，红彤彤快要熟透。  
“302号房，左侧直走上电梯。”  
小姐姐耐心给我们叮嘱，焉栩嘉踩着她话音的尾巴逃也似的钻进了电梯，手里还攥着我的腕子。  
“嘉哥你慌什么那，冷不冷?我觉得暖和点了诶。”  
我抬起上目线，扯着嘴角打趣他。他舔舔下嘴唇，似乎在给自己注入勇气，只可惜他那样用力过猛地接我的茬，却完全没在点上。  
他跟不上我的思路我也摸不准他的想法。许是氛围过于旖旎，房卡刚发出滴声，焉栩嘉就慌里慌张进了浴室。  
我摇摇头把背包里的睡衣给他掏出来搁到门口架子上，心头像被猫儿抓过一般发着痒。  
何必呢?我又不是不知道你讨厌洗澡。我在心里一边悄悄嘲笑他的不稳重，一边试图给自己寻求几丝成年人的优越感。  
当然此刻的我永远不知道那一点点的优越感原是我狂妄自大了。  
焉栩嘉很乖，比我想的乖，乖得过分了。  
我从浴室里出来的时候，头发吹了半干，还发着潮，我下意识以为焉栩嘉会像以前的很多次一样背对着我趴在床上，小腿翘起来玩手机。  
可他没有。  
16岁的男孩在等我，平素赖以生存的手机不知被丢到了哪里，他抱着膝盖坐在床上，宽大睡衣下面只套了一条紧身平角裤，嶙峋腕骨和柔软大腿从布料里落出来，落到我眼底，白得晃人。  
他见我走近向前倾身，竟是跪了下来，圆润膝盖陷进被褥，大腿折叠压出一圈软肉。我早已说不出话，脑子里飞快闪过那些弹窗色情网站里闪动的白花花肉体和下流字幕，下体几乎不受控制的逐渐硬挺。  
对比我的狼狈，焉栩嘉镇定得多，他拿乌漆的一双眼睛一瞬不动地盯我，用刚刚变声期结束的嗓子朝我问话，语气里夹了破釜沉舟的成分。  
“不做么？”  
我脑子轰地一声。  
或许是照顾了他这些年我心态有些奇怪了，我那时竟像个受了刺激的老父亲，第一反应是歇斯底里的愤怒。我几步迈到他跟前用力握住他稚嫩的肩头，五指都要陷进去，尖牙磨砺着发狠。  
“焉栩嘉。你从哪儿学的这些?”  
没成想他突然无措起来，脸霎时涨得通红，连脖子都发热，动作也变得没轻没重。  
他一下推开了我，慌里慌张去抓落在床头的睡裤，羞赧得几乎快要哭出来。  
我才知道原来他是误会了，可我又不能说他是真的误会。毕竟每个男人都会有那么点心猿意马的时刻，自制力再过关也是一样，因此我不能百分百保证提出一起出去睡的时候自己的潜意识里一分绮念都没有。  
留给我犹豫的时间不多，我几乎当即立断，决定身体力行告诉他，他信任的哥哥原本也不是什么好人，而他不该草率相信任何一个男人。  
于是我凭借着健身的优势伸手一把把他按在了身下，恶意吐息在他耳廓，一字一句把他说过的话还了回去。  
“不做么。”  
他当然不可能拒绝我。  
从他对我发出青涩邀请的那一刻我就知道了，吻上他嘴唇的一秒之前，我留意了他清润瞳仁里的光芒，期待又恐慌的，像只被捉住马脚的小猫咪。  
我猜测他是第一次和谁接吻，修长身体窝在我怀里浑身紧绷得像石像，肉软唇瓣抿在一起，嘴都不会张。  
我只好一点点地诱哄他，直到他扣子全都散落开，皮肤蒙上一层潋滟红粉，成为一朵盛放的玫瑰。  
焉栩嘉好软，比我想得还软，倒不是赘肉，就是单纯意义上的软，大腿胸脯胳膊，连关节都圆，和我像两种截然不同的物种。我摸得着了迷，不注意竟在他身上揉出连成片的红。  
“哥，磊哥.....”  
他拿喑哑的声音唤我，细白五指伸着抓我的臂膀，汗津津身体靠过来，黏甜味道简直夏日炎炎中融化的小熊软糖。  
我哄他翻了身，把他整个人捞在怀里去床头柜抽屉里翻东西，他薄薄肩胛骨耸着，如同即将振翅而飞的蝶。  
万幸我这六百多块钱没白花，酒店设施尚可，我如愿摸到一连安全套，一起的还有仿生润滑液，巧克力味儿的。  
这时候了也没的挑，我伸下手去扯焉栩嘉的内裤，他颤了一下便顺着我的动作扭动身体很快把那块布料踢蹬了下去。  
与蓬松绵密的头发不同，焉栩嘉体毛并不重，稀疏浅淡的一层，绵绵软软的，小腿贴着我的磨，有点点痒，痒到心坎里。  
我一边亲他，一边给他做手活，他呜咽着咬床单，唾液浸湿一大片也不嫌脏，粉白脚趾蜷缩着挣动，被捕兽夹困住的幼兽一样，我心中大骇，几乎关不住欲望的恶魔，它们叫嚣着要把焉栩嘉掰碎嚼烂，我咬住舌尖往他的后穴送了一根手指。  
触感极其微妙，焉栩嘉大概是害怕得不行，连带着小穴都绞紧，那个小嘴力气略大，狠狠咬着我的手指一点点往里吸，指尖碰到内壁的肉，柔嫩感使我头皮发麻。  
我低头去含他的耳垂，一下一下地舔。焉栩嘉呼吸重了许多，后颈渗出凝结成型的汗珠。  
“别，别弄了.....”  
焉栩嘉向我投降，十指蜷缩虚握成爪，似有还无地往后够，猫的肉垫一般，不痛不痒的，但是磨人。  
其实我也是打肿脸充胖子，我并没有比他更多一分的经验。仅存的知识来自于许久之前的国外色情网站。我并不常看这个，只是那段时间我对焉栩嘉的感情定位模糊，兵荒马乱之下我无计可施只好试图用这种方式确认我从未动摇过的性取向。可悲的是那个视频我仅仅看了一半，国外男优粗犷的肉体并不能引起我一丝一毫的性冲动。  
毫无疑问就是我后悔了。  
我并不知道什么程度就算可以，下手也不得章法，只是胡乱在人臀缝里倾倒润滑液，然后伸手进去搅。  
巧克力的味道被体温蒸化，黏稠甜蜜粘在空气里，根本散不开，彼时刚好的室内温度此刻似乎有些高，我下身早支起帐篷硬得发疼，鬓角也汗湿了一片。  
我这边忍得辛苦，偏偏焉栩嘉是个不知死活的，小穴刚刚松软泥泞下来，他就开始摇晃屁股，一副缺乏耐心的样子求着我艹他。平心而论，焉栩嘉腰线并不漂亮，他天生骨架大，腰宽，发育起来搞不好是个山东大汉，矛盾点就在这里，他胯骨生来比别的男孩宽上许多，臀部又肉又翘，皮肤柔腻，连腹部多出来的脂肪都诡异的恰到好处。他不知道我在瞎想什么，只是见我迟迟没那个意思，有些着急，他艰难地扭头，小圆脸红得吓人，声音也低得快要听不见。  
“就，，就，好了。”  
半晌尤嫌不够一样又多嘴了一句。  
“lay先生?”  
他这一嗓子浸透了水汽，尾音又酸又软还打着颤，一路弯进我的大脑沟回。在我年仅十八的人生经历中，并没有接受色情引诱这一条，他直白懵懂地踏在我的底线，偏偏无情无耻地朝我歪头，摆出纯洁无辜的脸孔。  
客观来讲，其实他的行为也无可厚非，只是我独断专行把他判为了勾引罪，直到那一刻我才清晰意识到，我从未对任何一个男孩有过这样澎湃明晰的渴望。而能够解释的答案只有烂俗的四个字。  
我喜欢他。  
我遂了他的愿，也输给了自己阴暗的欲望。  
所有性教育不足的弊端在真刀真枪的一刻暴露无遗。焉栩嘉紧得要命，我艰难挤进去一半不到就卡住了，不上不下。而焉栩嘉刚刚桃红的面颊也只一瞬就化成了惨白。他从喉咙里发出鸟类濒死的哀鸣，五官全部皱成了一团。  
这实在不是什么良好体验，我匆匆忙忙往外退，大脑空白一片，没成想好不容易拔出来焉栩嘉却哭了。  
明明最痛的时候都没有落泪，那时他却哭得稀里哗啦，像我做了什么十恶不赦的事情。他拧着上身来够我，抽噎了半晌才肯打着哭嗝开口，重复着的只有两个字。  
“别走。”  
我那时才终于得以窥见了他心底的不安，几年前自以为是抛下他的愧疚感迟到式反噬，我心疼地去拉他遮住眼睛的手臂，他起了性子，倔着不给我碰。我只好不停地亲他，下巴肩膀锁骨胡乱地亲，后来又张嘴去含他的唇瓣、他的乳头，把那些敏感的皮肤弄得湿亮红艳，他终于放松下来舍得露出那双我喜欢得不得了的明亮眼睛。  
眼泪已经止住了，睫毛却湿成一绺一绺。  
他无助地看我，红肿的眼圈有种怪异的艳丽。  
我从正面拥抱他，撞了进去。  
他没再哭也没闹，这次的过程格外顺畅，我感觉自己被绵密的湿软裹住，来回几下爽得能上天。  
那是我没有过的体验，不同于任何一次自渎。焉栩嘉红着脸窝在我怀里，黏腻地从喉咙里滚出嘶哑哼鸣。我能摸到他滚烫的皮肉，沾着汗和巧克力润滑液，黏腻糜烂，发着甜味。五感叠在一起简直令人发狂。我掐着他大腿掰开，用了一点蛮力，五指陷下诱人的弧度。他好像不知痛，像个婴儿一样朝我张开双臂，娇气地朝我讨抱。  
我混沌的脑子转不开弯儿，根本不能理解他这份娇气与坚强杂糅的奇妙感情，但是多年的默契在我胸膛共振，心脏饱涨酸软，像浸了柠檬水，于是我展开左臂给了他半个拥抱。  
我们那时都缺乏阅历，没什么比和心上人滚做一团更刺激的事，他一次次虚咬在我肩头，也舍不得用力。我配合他的呻吟冲撞，高潮来得轻而易举，他大腿痉挛的时候我射了出来，退出来才发现他不知何时早去了一次，浊液蹭在我小腹上，我沉迷于快感，竟没有发现。  
“嘿!赵磊!”  
焉栩嘉伸着手在我眼前晃，头发不修边幅地随意偏分着，有几分成熟男人的味道。  
“你又想什么呢，真是——”  
啊，真是讨人烦啊，小猫崽子。  
我暗自腹诽，一把把面前地高大男孩拽了个趔趄。他受力不稳，挣扎了一下还是扑倒在了我身上。  
我专挑他要命的地方拿捏，慢条斯理地挑衅，尾音无意识轻佻上扬。  
“嘉哥长高了了不起了哈，但是你记住，你哥永远是你哥。”


End file.
